Amor del Bueno
by PannyRios
Summary: Louise x Saito ¿Sera amor del bueno? Pasen y lean es gratis ;)
**Lousie:**

Mi primer día que molestia, llegue a Estados Unidos hace unos cuantos meses y ya se me hace tan aburrido, este lugar es muy aburrido pero debo de admitir que es un lugar muy fresco y lindo, creo... Llegue a la academia hace ya 10 minutos, y para mi parecer, ¡CREO! Que llegue muy temprano, y bueno no he desayunado, me dirijo a la cafeteria de este lugar y pido un batido de fresa y un sándwich de jamon, los adoro la verdad, son muy buenos, y al terminar me dirigi a mi respectivo salon, me siento como buena niña, pero encerio que aburrido, asi, llevaba puesto un sueter de color rosa palido, unn jean de color azul aqua y unos tacones negros altos, para tener 17 años tengo una estatura un poco baja, y por eso ademas de que me gustan los tacones los uso, salgo del salon muy aburrida, y con sueño, pues me habia levantado muy temprano. Camino un poco por este lugar, es extenso y muy bonito, lo examino con la mirada, y si me gusta.

-¡Oi! Bom dia-me saludo con una sornisa un chico muy apuesto de cabello castaño, ojos grises azulados y piel blanca casi casi como la nieve, al parecer es de Brasil, no me quedaba mas que saludar

-Bom Dia...-si, mi portugues es muy fluido, ademas de ser una de tantas lenguas que tengo, con una sonrisa respondi al saludo que me habia hecho y segui mi camino, despues de varios buenos dias en diferentes idiomas, me fui a caminar de arriba a abajo, hasta que un risita llamo mi atencion, si, era muy curiosa, segui donde estaba esa risita encontrándome que una chica de cabello corto besaba muy apasionadamente a otro chico de cabello azabache, que por cierto creo que le encantaba el negro, chaqueta negra, pantalon negro, gorro bueno, era gris pero igual ¡wiu! Odio el negro, y bueno la chica bueno, por lo menos tiene, algo de estilo, estaba viendolos como se devoraban el uno a otro, camine hacia atras para no estorbar y por mi mala suerte, tropece con algo, haciendo ruido, y por eso la parejita se separo, y pude verlos mejor, rayos este dia no es el mio.

-¿Quien eres?-me pregunto un poco molesto, el chico, era muy apuesto, pero de muy mal gusto por la moda

-Eso no te interesa-respondi friamente por el tono que empleo conkigo, detesto ese tono, me recuerda a mi hermana mayor

-Claro que me interesa, Siesta te veo en clases...-le cogio el ¡wiu! El trasero y se la beso, ella solo me mando una mirada desafiante para despues irse

-Ahora si, ¿Que haces aqui?-me pregunto seriamente, mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Yo puedo estar donde se me pegue la gana, y bueno este lugar no es la exepcion-respondi con una sonrisa de lado y con una mirada arrogante

-Que fastidiosa eres...-sin decir nada mas, se fue de aquel lugar, deja dome completamente sola, ash!

-Baka...-murmure molesta despues de que se fue

Camine a paso lento a mi salon, pues que pereza me daba, pero me encontre con el director.

-Señorita Le Blanc de la Valliere, venga conmigo...-este viejo no me daba buena espina, pero tuve que ir con el

-Claro...-hable frustrada mientras lo segui hasta, mi salon, encerio no necesito una estupida presentacion

El viejito entro al salon, para despues darme paso a mi.

-Bueno alumnos, este año, tenemos una alumna nueva, espero que le den una bienvenida grata, les presento a la señorita Lousie Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere-me presento ante todos, yo simplemente rode los ojos y puse mi mejor sonrisa, para despues poner una mueca, al encontrarme a ese baka pervertido

-Oh pero si es la curiosa chica de antes...-su ironia era tan despreciable

-Señor Hiraga, por favor ahorrese sus comentarios...-el chico ese solo dio un suspiro y puso una sonrisa un poco traviesa

-Bueno la dejo señorita, maestra espero que no haya problemas con su nueva alumna...-como si fuera un moustro, despues de que el viejo se fuera, tuve que hablar, pues yo que se, es algo normal hacerlo, ahh y tambien esa tal Sista, Silvia, Santa como sea estaba en el salon, al parecer iba a ser mi compañera por el resto del año.

-Como dijo el vie... digo el director mi nombre es Lousie Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere y es un gusto conocerlos ¡CASI! A todos.-remarque esa palabra viendo al chico que me habia llamado fastidiosa

-A mi tampoco me da gusto conocer a una fastidiosa como tu, cabeza de chicle...-ok con mi rosado cabello ¡NADIE! Se mete

-Mira araña gotica conmigo ¡no! Te metas...-grite molesta sorprendiendo a todos, antes del que chico me respondiera, la maestra interrumpio nuestra peleita

-¡Ya basta! Señor Hiraga comporte se y Señorita Francoise si no quiere que su primer dia de clases le de un castigo, haga silencio y sientese, adelante de Saito-me ordeno, bueno no me importa si me regaña, me da igual, pero ¿Quien es Saito?

-Emm maestra...

-Sin objeción-me interrumpio, odio a las maestras asi

-Emm no, no voy a reclamar pero, ¿Quien es Saito?-pregunte, la maestra hermosisima, tan buena, me señalo a la araña gotica, o no

-El es Sa...

-¡¿Que?! El cara de...

-Ey ey, cuidado con lo que me dices...-amenazarme ¡¿a mi?!

-Mira arañita gotica ¡a mi! No me amenaces...-grite remarcando siempre una palabra

-Señor Hiraga y Señorita Francoise callense si no quieren que los envie a la oficina del director...-hump, tonta profesora

-Bien...-acate la orden y me sente donde me habian dicho, ash, rabia

-Bueno, para la primera clase, vamos a...

Continuara...


End file.
